These aren't the AUs you're looking for
by NeonDomino
Summary: [One a Week Challenge] - Wolfstar - [One] Repairman!AU [Two] VoldemortWins!AU [Three] WizardofOz!AU (sort of) [Four] Bodyguard!AU [Five] Florist!AU [Six] Reincarnation!AU [Seven] Genie!AU [Eight] Amnesia!AU [Nine] Apocalypse!AU [Ten] Auction!AU Sirius has a ten year old plan to get a date with Remus - or - Remus is relieved that his ex Lucius is outbidded.
1. RepairmanAU

Written for:

One a Week Competition - Prompt chosen: Write a different AU every week. 100 words.

Each week will increase by 100 words.

Shop for a Prompt - Sirius Black

* * *

Not-So-Broken Boilers

Repairman!AU

* * *

"I'm sorry to call again," Remus said as the repairman—call me Sirius— checked his boiler. "I don't know what's wrong with it."

"It's temperamental," Sirius replied. "So, how are you? How's Teddy?"

"He's fine. He's at his grandmother's. "I had a date… he cancelled."

"He's missing out," Sirius insisted.

"Maybe." Remus sighed. "Tea?"

"I'd love some."

Remus smiled. "Thanks again. Sirius, if you can fix that permanently, I'll owe you. Anything you—"

"Let me take you to dinner?".

"Sure!"

Sirius twisted a few things on the boiler. "Fixed."

"For good?" Remus asked suspiciously.

Sirius nodded, smiling innocently. "So… Dinner tonight?"

* * *

100 words exactly.

This took me longer to write than things that are over 1k words...

Review Please :)


	2. VoldemortWinsAU

Written for:

 **One a Week Competition** \- Prompt chosen: Write a different AU every week.

Week 2 - 200 words.

Each week will increase by 100 words.

* * *

Something Right

VoldemortWins!AU

* * *

Sirius stumbled through the fireplace to _their_ old flat. He hadn't been there in months, not since he accused Remus of being the spy. Remus had never invited him back.

But the second he was through, Remus was _there_ and arms were around Sirius and for the first time in months, something felt _right_ once more. The only thing that had ever really been right and he had been so stupid.

"Love, what's happened?" Remus whispered, his long fingers stroking through Sirius' hair. _Love_ , a word he hadn't been called in so long. He needed that word more than anything.

"I took the Mark. I… I need to be with you."

Remus held Sirius even tighter.

"I should have trusted you. If I had, James—"

"Don't. Let's start over. Please," Remus begged.

"Yes! I think I've been slowly dying inside without you. Forgive me?"

"As have I," Remus whispered. "Always. There's... talk of the Order going underground. It's rebuilding. There is hope."

"And you have your first spy," Sirius murmured, reaching up to gently stroke Remus' face. Remus was giving him another chance that he didn't deserve. Remus was forgiving him _again_ and this time, Sirius would never doubt him.

* * *

A/N - because there are so many AUs and I have no idea what to choose past week 4, I'm going to occasionally select a reviewer at random to pick an AU for me. :)

* * *

200 words exactly.

Review Please :)


	3. WizardofOzAU

Written for:

 **One a Week Competition** \- Prompt chosen: Write a different AU every week.

Week 3 - 300 words.

 **Shop for a Prompt:** Sirius Black

* * *

Thanks to the three readers who reviewed chapter 2. I'll be PMing you to ask for an AU. :)

* * *

Not in Wales Anymore…

Wizard of Oz!AU

* * *

Remus was panicking. His home had landed on someone and he was pretty sure he was going to get arrested.

How was that even possible? One moment he was picking a book to read, the next moment he was clutching onto the doorframe.

He was certainly not in Wales anymore.

There were people watching. He couldn't make out what they were saying and resisted the urge to run. If he stayed, he could explain that it was an accident and that he didn't mean to hurt anyone.

A bright light appeared and suddenly a figure was standing in front of him. Remus was easily startled considering the man appeared from nowhere. Plus, the wings were unexpected. He had never seen someone so beautiful before.

"I'm Sirius the Sensuous," the fairy said, stepping forward.

"No you're not," a man shouted. "You're Sirius the Skillful."

"I thought he was Sirius the Sassy?" another person called.

"Ignore those mortals," Sirius insisted, waving his hand dismissively. "I've given you a gift for destroying the wicked witch-toad… thing - Umbridge. These are magic shoes."

"What's magic about them?" Remus asked, relieved that he wasn't in trouble at all. He glanced doubtfully down at the sparkly shoes on his feet, immediately missing his old ones. These really weren't his colour.

"Well, three taps of the heel and they'll take you home," Sirius said, before smirking. "But if you stamp your right foot three times, it'll take you to my bed. Trust me, I can do kinky things with these wings."

"Sirius the Seductive they should call you," Remus muttered as he found himself tapping his right foot instead of tapping the heels together like he knew he should. The fairy might be a scoundrel, but Remus would be a fool to turn down an offer like that.

* * *

300 words exactly.

Review Please :)


	4. BodyguardAU

Written for the One a Week Challenge - 400 words. AU: Bodyguard!AU

Investments Challenge: Bodyguard!AU

 **How to Join a Gang**

* * *

Thanks to Lizzy

* * *

Remus stepped out of his classroom and glanced around, trying to decide whether to go to the library or to speak to Professor Slughorn about extra credit. His eyes fell on the gang of boys that had recently joined the school and he hesitated, before turning away from them. He could do those things on Monday instead. He just wanted to get out of the school with no trouble.

The 'Marauders' as they called themselves, were trouble. They had arrived six weeks before after being expelled from their old school. Rumours flew around stating everything from filling lockers with sardines, to murdering another student. Remus wasn't going to take any chances.

Unfortunately he realised he was heading towards Dolohov and it was too late to turn back. He kept his head down, hoping Dolohov wouldn't spot him.

The hands shoving him told him otherwise. Remus struggled to gather his stuff after hitting the floor and someone rushed to help him. His eyes widened at the sight of James Potter and he stuttered a _thank you_.

In response, James just nodded behind Remus. Remus turned in time to see Sirius Black slam Dolohov up against the wall.

"Now what did you have to go and do that for?" Sirius snarled.

"It's just Lupin," Dolohov laughed. "Black, relax. He's just a little fairy—"

Clearly this was the wrong thing to say. Sirius' grip tightened and he growled loudly. "If I ever catch you even looking at my boyfriend ever again, I'll. End. You."

Remus looked around, searching for whoever Sirius' boyfriend could be.

"He means you, mate," Peter whispered helpfully.

"You heard the rumours about what I did to Snape—why he suddenly left school? Well, those are true. Stay away from my Moonpie. Consider me his bodyguard. Mess with him and you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

Remus gaped as Sirius dropped Dolohov and sauntered over, the angry expression quickly fading. A wide smile appeared on his lips. "Hey, love," he began shyly.

"Sirius," Remus replied, quite terrified and strangely turned on. "So… thank you."

"Anytime, love," Sirius replied, slipping an arm around him. "Nice cardigan, Moonpie. So, tonight is very important… Do you have plans?"

Remus shook his head.

James snorted. "Charming as always, Black," he muttered.

Remus glanced at Sirius' two friends and wondered if this was a date or a gang initiation.

It was probably both.

* * *

 **400 words**

 **Review Please :)**


	5. FloristAU

**Written for:**

One a Week - 500 words. AU chosen: Florist!AU

Build A Cube - Yellow: Florist!AU

Sink That Ship - Positive

Ultime AU Promptathon Challenge - Florist!AU

The Friends competition - Season 10: The Last One - Write a story with a happy ending.

* * *

Drabbles are evil. How I've managed these past weeks eludes me!

* * *

 **Blooming Gorgeous**

 **Florist!AU**

* * *

Remus was daydreaming at the counter of his parent's shop, _Blooming Gorgeous_ , when the bell rang, startling him. He couldn't help but stare as a gorgeous man entered the florists. There was just something about him that made Remus suddenly believe that love-at-first-sight was really a thing.

"Hey, I'm Sirius. I need to buy Mummy some flowers but I don't know what she likes. You see, she's really James' mother but it's practically the same, you know."

Remus didn't know but nodded at the man. "My mum can help with that."

He called for his mum as Sirius leaned on the counter, grinning. "I never expected someone so gorgeous to be here. If I had, I'd have made an effort with my hair."

"Your hair looks good," Remus murmured, blushing slightly. Sirius' grin widened.

Before Sirius could reply, Hope came over to assist Sirius, whilst Remus admired the view.

...oOo…

Remus was shocked when Sirius returned the next day.

"Did your mum like her flowers?" Remus asked, feeling his mother's eyes on him.

Sirius looked delighted. "You remember me! I thought you'd forget me. Yes, Mummy loved them."

Remus smiled. "I'm glad."

"Now, I want a flower for myself. A Linaria bipartita." When Remus brought him one over, Sirius silently headed to the counter to pay.

"For you." Sirius walked back to Remus and he held out the flower. Remus took it, confused.

"I'll see you soon," Sirius said, before leaving. Remus stared after him for a long moment before turning to his mother.

"What just happened?"

"Darling, isn't it obvious that he came in here to see you?"

"He… he did?" Remus couldn't help but smile as he clutched the flower. "Do you think he'll be back?"

"I'm positive," Hope stated. "After all, that flower means: _Please notice my love or feelings for you._ "

...oOo…

Three more visits and Remus was handed a flower each time. After the daffodil, he had received a blue violet—faithfulness, a celandine—joys to come, and a purple lilac—the first emotions of love.

After those, Sirius stayed away and Remus thought he wasn't coming back. A week passed before he found Sirius leaning in the doorway that separated the front and back of the shop.

"Sirius?"

"Merry almost Christmas," Sirius said nervously. "I've already bought my flower.". His gaze darted up to the doorframe.

Remus looked up at the hanging mistletoe.

"My favourite so far," Sirius insisted. "There are a lot of meanings, but my favourite is that people will stand under this to take their first kiss to true love. It was love at first sight when I saw you," he finished.

Remus headed over to the flowers and quickly found the ambrosia plant. He took out a sprig and brought it over to Sirius.

"What does it mean?" Sirius demanded eagerly.

"Love is reciprocated," Remus murmured, blushing hard as he stepped under the mistletoe.

"Perfect." Sirius pushed Remus against the door frame.

"My mum's watch—"

Remus' words were cut off when Sirius' lips met his.

* * *

 **500 words**

 **Review Please :)**

 **I've PMed 2 of you so far for AUs. I'll be PMing more of my regular reviewers so don't worry if you haven't heard back yet. :)**


	6. ReincarnationAU

**Written for:**

One a Week - 600 words. AU chosen: Reincarnation!AU

* * *

 **Another Life**

 **Reincarnation!AU**

* * *

Sirius sipped at his fifth milkshake as he people watched in London. When his memories of his previous lives returned on his seventeenth birthday, he remembered them deciding to meet on New Year's Eve at Trafalgar Square. They always picked a landmark just to make things easier on them.

He wasted the day away, thinking about each form she returned in. Tall or short. Slim or curvy. No matter how his soulmate came back to him, he loved the soul inside and the changes to her body never mattered at all. After all, the changes were only on the surface. Inside, she would still be his beloved.

That's all that mattered.

Time was getting on. It was almost midnight and Sirius wondered if this would be _another_ year alone, sitting at Trafalgar Square and hoping that his soulmate would arrive. He had done this wait every year since he turned seventeen. At twenty-one, this was his fifth New Year's Eve.

He'd wait forever if that's what it took. He wanted to start his life with her. Cruel parents and a nasty family meant there was little keeping him in London.

Sirius headed to the bin, eager to stretch his legs and get rid of the numbness in his arse from sitting for so long. He looked around as he walked, but saw no one with those beautiful amber eyes. He turned back to go to his spot and bumped into a stranger.

"Sorry,, my fault," Sirius said, getting up and holding out his hand for the stranger. The man looked at him and smiled shyly, amber eyes darting over his face before looking away.

"It was mine," the man said, turning to leave. Sirius grabbed his arm. He'd know those amber eyes anywhere.

The man froze and sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Whatever for?" Sirius asked.

"For never being here."

"You're here now," Sirius murmured softly.

"But you weren't supposed to see me. Not like this."

Sirius gave a shrug. "You're my soulmate. Do you think anything would stop me loving you? Maybe this makes things a little more complicated because we'll need to learn how to be intimate… but don't ever doubt my feelings."

"You still want me?"

"Forever," Sirius whispered. "How long have you stayed away?"

"I've come here so many times to try and talk to you. I'm twenty, so four times including today. I've seen you and… and I… I couldn't stay away."

Sirius sighed. He couldn't find it in himself to be upset with his soulmate. Not after wanting to find them for so long. Not after everything they had been through.

"Sirius Black," Sirius offered.

"Remus Lupin."

"I'm ready to leave London for you," Sirius said.

"Are you sure? London is beautiful and I'm from a small village."

"Anywhere," Sirius insisted.

"Wales?"

"I'll give my notice in at work." He brought his hand up to Remus' cheek, feeling stubble. "This is new."

Remus smiled shyly. "I hope I haven't disappointed you."

"You could never disappoint me," he whispered, leaning in and kissing his soulmate gently. The feel of Remus' lips took his breath away and he found he quite liked the slight stubble on Remus' jaw.

"We should go and watch the fireworks and then fall asleep in each other's arms," Sirius murmured. "My place isn't far."

"I'll collect my bag from my hotel first," Remus replied. "I'll stay here until you're ready to come with me, if that's okay?"

"It's perfect. Tonight you can come and stay at my flat and help me pack," Sirius said. "I can't wait to out lives together!"

* * *

 **600 words**

 **Review Please :)**


	7. GenieAU

**Written for:**

One a Week - 700 words. AU chosen: Genie

Hogwarts - Writing Club: Creature Appreciation - Genie, Restriction of the week - No letter 'z'

* * *

 **Wishes**

Genie!AU

* * *

"Three wishes," the Genie said, floating in front of him, looking and sounding bored. Sirius wondered how many times he had said those words. He looked from the lamp that had stolen his attention in the antiques shop to the Genie that had appeared from it.

"Been in there long?"

"A couple of hundred years since I was last summoned," came the tired reply. "Eight hundred and fifty two years overall."

"That's a long time," Sirius replied. "How did you get in there?"

"I didn't have a choice," came the blunt reply. "What do you want to wish for?"

"Why the rush? Do you have somewhere to be?" Sirius asked, frowning at the Genie's impatience. Two minutes ago he had been trying to clean his new lamp and now he was staring at the most attractive and adorable looking man—no, Genie—he had ever seen in his life. Plus, not to mention that Sirius was only in his boxers. He needed a moment to process things and time to think about these wishes. Clearly he wasn't going to get that.

"Anything?"

"Within reason," the Genie answered.

"Wait. I saw this on television. If I wish for something like money, are you going to kill mother because I'm not sure how I feel about that," Sirius said.

The genie snorted. "You wouldn't be the first one to kill for money, but no. I don't work like that.".

"What would you wish for?" Sirius found himself asking.

"A library."

"No, that can't be it," Sirius replied quickly. "What really?"

"Freedom to spend in the library." The genie glanced at him and Sirius was swear he could see sadness in his eyes. He was quickly reminded of the movie, Aladdin. He didn't miss the way the Genie's eyes raked over him and wondered if Genies ever got turned on when their bottom half was just a colourful swirl. He felt sorry for the Genie who didn't have a penis. He would have to fix that.

"Okay, I'm ready to make all three of my wishes."

The genie rolled up his cardigan sleeves.

"I wish for a large library. I wish to win the lottery, and I wish for you to be free."

There was a loud bang as the Genie set into action. Sirius saw a door appear when the room backed onto the garden, showing the way to the new extension that housed his library. A ticket fell into his hand for the lottery and the Genie stared at him in shock.

"Did it work?"

"It… it did. I just didn't think... " he waved his hands and nothing happened. "I've no powers." He stared at Sirius with hope in his eyes, his eyes lingering on Sirius' body and he blushed. "I feel more human already," he added in a whisper.

"It's what you wanted, right?"

The former-Genie nodded. "It is but I really didn't think it would happen. I… what am I going to do? I don't know how to manage in this world. I don't know how to get a job. Where will I even live?"

Sirius grabbed his hand. "We have a winning lottery ticket so we'll live wherever we like," he said with a smile. "Now, how about I show you my new library and maybe we can go to dinner?"

"Is that a wish?"

Sirius snorted and shook his head. "No, it's supposed to be a date. What's your name?"

"Remus. Remus Lupin," came the reply. "I owe you everything. You gave me freedom. Your wish is—"

"Not my command," Sirius insisted softly. "I have to admit that it wasn't a totally selfless act. Actually I was being selfish."

"How so?"

"Because I'm attracted to you and want to get to know you better. I like to think that fate is a thing and didn't expect to have your lamp. I wished for your freedom because I didn't want you to only stay for three wishes, but I also didn't want to keep you here against your will. I'll share the winnings with you for your own life, but I'd like to get to know you, if that's okay?"

Remus beamed at him. "It's more than okay," he insisted.

* * *

 **700 words**

 **Review Please :)**


	8. AmnesiaAU

Okay, so this isn't actually for the One a Week challenge.

The fic that was for 800 words was for this AND the soulmate challenge. I was supposed to post it here but posted it there by mistake.

So I decided that I'd write something else to fill the 800 word count. After a few attempts, I had this idea which fit the count perfectly.

* * *

 **Remembering**

Amnesia!AU

For Amber :)

* * *

Remus panicked when he woke up in a strange bed, an alarm ringing beside him. His initial thought was that he must have gotten drunk the night before and gone home with a stranger. He turned off the alarm and looked to the other side of the bed. Thankfully it was empty.

Remus looked around the room. There were no identifying pictures, just a mural on the other wall, with quotes about love.

He was slipping out of the bed when the door opened and Remus grabbed the covers. He didn't want to be seen in just his boxers.

"Sirius?"

"Remus. Breakfast in bed," Sirius asked, walking in.

"Last night...?"

"We did," Sirius confirmed.

Remus relaxed. Okay, so he slept with his best friend - the man he had been in love with since he was fifteen. He just had to work out if Sirius wanted more than a hookup.

"Sirius—"

"I love you, Remus. I always have and I always will. Let's eat breakfast first, okay?"

Remus nodded. "The tablet?"

"Painkiller. You might feel a bit stiff later."

The pair ate in silence and Remus enjoyed the food. He didn't know how Sirius got everything exactly how he liked it. Finally the tray was set aside.

"We need to talk."

"Talk, or…" Remus murmured hopefully.

"Remus. A year ago, you were in an accident. We were together for a year before that, but the accident made you forget."

Remus stared at him. This had to be a joke.

"The alarm is so that you wake at when breakfast is ready. I have to catch you before you go in the bathroom and see yourself."

"No. This can't be true."

"I swear it's true," Sirius insisted. "James and Lily - they have a baby now - Harry. The tablet was to help you. The medication sometimes allows you to remember for another day. Sometimes you freak out and refuse it and I'm sorry I lie to you everyday to get you to take it."

Remus felt panic well up inside again. "Why are you here?" he whispered. "If I'm… shouldn't you send me away?"

"I would never do that," Sirius exclaimed softly. "I'll tell you that every day too, Remus. The doctors are hopeful. You're responding to the medication at times and they think that, over time, your memories will return. Even if they never do, I'll be here with you. I love you."

Sirius stood up, taking Remus' hand in his own. "Let's take a shower together, and head downstairs. James and Lily stop over every morning with the baby and your parents will be here for dinner."

"Do they do this every day?" Remus asked.

"Of course. Everyone loves you, Remus."

"And do you go to work?"

"I'm a writer now," Sirius said. "I write in the mornings before you get up, and throughout the day if you go and see your parents."

"You're trapped here with me," Remus whispered.

Sirius grabbed his hands and pulled him close. "What would you do if it were me? Would you ship me away? Would you leave me? Would you resent me or ever feel trapped?"

"Of course not," Remus insisted. "I love you. I've loved you for years. I'd do everything I can to help you. I'd never resent—"

"Exactly," Sirius replied. "When we started dating, I knew we were forever. Nothing will ever change that."

Remus smiled and allowed Sirius to lead him to the bathroom. He winced at the scar that spread over his face as he brushed his teeth, before stepping into the shower where Sirius was waiting.

He wanted to freak out and lash out, but he could do this. He managed every day already and Sirius was still here. Sirius wanted to be here and Remus would enjoy the day and hope that he would still remember tomorrow.

...oOo...

Remus woke to the sound of an alarm ringing. He reached over and hit it, before looking around.

After a minute, the door swung open and Sirius appeared with breakfast. Remus knew that smile. The second his eyes landed on the sad smile on Sirius' face, he remembered.

"I remember that weekend away - the one where James met Lily. Is that a good sign?"

Sirius dropped the tray on the floor. "Remus?"

Remus grinned as he slipped from the bed. "Sirius. I remember. I love you!"

"Do you remember all five years?"

Remus nodded.

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him to the bathroom. "We'll get you checked out at the hospital first," he said. "But you remember, Remus! Marry me."

"What? But… we can't get married. Laws…"

"Have changed," Sirius insisted hopefully. "Today! Hospital and then marriage. James has contacts so we can do a little ceremony before dinner. Just a small thing."

"Yes," Remus said softly. "I'll marry you."

* * *

800 words

Review Please :)


	9. ApocalypseAU

Written for: Out of this World: The Earth - Prompts: Apocalypse!AU, word: Comet, Character: Sirius

One a Week - Apocalypse AU - 900 words

* * *

The Bunker

Apocalypse!AU

* * *

Remus held his son tightly against him. Teddy was shaking, terrified.

Remus would have been able to keep him calm and distract him but other people there were panicking and not thinking to keep their voices down about what could be happening outside of the bunker. They had been there for eight hours, but the deadline had passed and the doors were locked and Remus was trying to get a handle on his own claustrophobia… but Teddy came first.

"You know… I've always loved card games," came a voice. A man that had been sitting nearby had turned his attention to them. "Snap is a great game!"

Teddy didn't move from Remus' arms.

"Pops, I have a better game." The teenager sitting next to the man said, turning his attention to Teddy too. "What we do is we all draw a card and have to do an action relating to the card. One is a dare, another a truth. You might have to sing a song, do a dance, do a handstand..."

Teddy peeked out, sniffling against Remus' jumper. "I like doing cartwheels," he whispered.

"And what's your favourite number?" the teenager asked.

"Five, like me!"

"You're five!" he exclaimed. "That's an awesome age. I'm Harry."

"I'm Teddy Lupin Edward."

"That's Edward Lyall Lupin, Teddy is your nickname," Remus reminded him.

Remus gave the pair thankful smiles as Teddy let go from where he had been clinging to Remus' cardigan, to sit next to Harry instead. The man who had first mentioned the cards handed Harry the deck and shifted closer to Remus to make space.

"I'm Sirius Black, this is my son, Harry."

"Remus Lupin," Remus replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"Do you have anyone else here or is it just you and Teddy?"

"My parents," Remus replied. "When everything was on the news, I put their names down for this bunker, hired a car and did a round-trip to Wales to collect them. I didn't want to be separated from them. If this one doesn't survive… well at least we're all together. Better to face it all together than be apart and find that one of the bunkers didn't make it. You?"

"Me and Harry, my cousins Andromeda and Narcissa, and their families, and Harry's friends from school."

"Well, thank you for taking Teddy's mind off things," Remus said.

"Not just Teddy. You look like you're in a bad way too. Scared?"

"Claustrophobic," Remus admitted. "I don't do well with bunkers apparently."

"It's not so bad. Being locked in the basement for not getting an A on an exam is bad, but this… this is easy compared to that. I'll teach you some breathing exercises I had to learn after I left home." He turned to Remus completely and smiled, his eyes moving from Remus' dark-blond hair to his eyes.

Remus stared back. He hadn't been paying much attention before, trying to keep himself calm so Teddy wouldn't panic even more, and trying to calm his son. But the man next to him was beautiful. Dark hair twisted up into a bun at the back of his head and a leather jacket. The man's full lips were curved up into a smile and Remus wanted to reach out and touch those sharp cheekbones. His gaze finally moved to the man' stormy grey eyes which appeared amused.

"I'm ready," Remus said.

...oOo...

"How many bunkers do you think survived?" Sirius murmured.

Remus had been watching Teddy. The ever-growing group had established a corner of the bunker for themselves, setting up their bedrolls there. It was an hour before the children were due to sleep and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had already put out their rolls. Currently, Hermione had Teddy curled up next to her and they were reading a book together.

"I like to imagine all of them," Remus said, after some consideration. "I know I'm wrong, but the comet may have burnt down to something small which wouldn't do as much damage."

"Amelia and John will be heading out in a few days to see the nature of the damage and to ensure the air is breathable. The reports said that some places may not be, so… so there will be that big meet up from the designated people in a month to see how many survived. We may have to all pack up and move."

"Well, we all have each other. We can make sure that we all get placed together. Houses near each other."

"We may have to share accommodation, they'll want to keep all survivors together," Sirius said, grinning. "Fancy it, Remus? Get a place big enough for your parents, you, me and the boys?"

"That's five bedrooms," Remus said.

"Four if you willing to bunk up with me. Don't worry, I don't kick," Sirius said with a wink. His fingers brushed Remus' thigh.

"How do you know… know I…"

"Your mum's been trying to set me up with you since we met," Sirius replied with a grin. "I told her 'we'll see'. The longer we spend together, the more I want this. I've never lived with someone before and I'm using curling up next to you in this bunker as a practice run and it's going well."

"It is," Remus replied, shifting closer to Sirius. "I'd like that." Sirius' arm slipped around his waist and Remus leaned his head against Sirius' shoulder.

* * *

Thanks Lizzy for helping

Review Please :)

900 words


	10. AuctionAU

**Written for:**

One a Week - 1000 words. AU chosen: Auction

World Dream Day - Use the phrase 'dream come true'

Showtime - Situation: a breakup

Duelling Club - AuctionAU, Word: Drifting, Quote "The heart is the only broken instrument that works."

* * *

The Plan

Auction!AU

* * *

Remus knew it was insane. He should have cancelled after finding out his long-term boyfriend was getting married to his pregnant fiance (something he had neglected to tell Remus), but Lily wouldn't let him.

It had been two months since he found out and he was trying to move on. Things hadn't been good for a long time, but Lucius was very convincing when Remus tried to end things and Remus had been having relationship doubts for some time now. He was ready to meet someone who would put him first sometimes - someone who cared about his happiness.

That wasn't going to happen at a school reunion slash charity auction event.

Remus couldn't even tell her: "I'm sorry, I'd love to be one of the people you auction off, but I can't. You know how Lucius is." He couldn't use that excuse anymore and she'd see through anything else.

...oOo...

"Remus, you're making a fool out of yourself, doing this auction."

Remus spun around, his gaze falling on Lucius. Behind Lucius, Remus caught a flash of dark hair as a man turned away.

"Being a fool seems to be the story of my life," Remus snapped.

"Things don't have to change between us. If you'd have taken my calls—"

"Lucius, we're over. Go and be with your pregnant fiance. I'm moving on and you really should be doing the same. I don't know what you're expecting. You cheat on me for… she looks almost full term, so at least nine months, propose to her and then think I'd still want you? There is no 'we'; there will never be ever again."

"Fine," Lucius said, his lips twisting into an ugly scowl. "But we'll see what happens when no-one bids. Maybe I'll throw in my own bid. You'll have to spend time with me then."

"I'd rather walk in front of a train," Remus retorted. "There is something really wrong with you, Lucius."

...oOo...

"Two-hundred and fifty pounds," came the shout from the audience.

"Anyone else?" Lily asked, smiling around the audience. Silence followed. "Sold. One date with me goes to…" she glanced out at the crowd, waiting for a name.

"Everyone, I vowed that one day I'd date Lily Evans." A man with glasses stood up and smirked around. "That day has arrived."

"James Potter," Lily muttered, the smile fading slightly. "Well, it's for charity... next, we have Remus Lupin. She grabbed Remus' hand, dragging him to the centre of the stage. "Let's start with five pounds. I'll bid five myself."

"Ten," someone shouted quickly. Remus glanced around but couldn't make out who shouted.

"Fifteen," Lucius shouted.

"Twenty."

"Thirty."

"Fifty."

Remus couldn't find the source of the second voice, but he was glad that someone was bidding on him. Well, someone that wasn't Lucius. Lily wasn't bidding past the five pounds, but he suspected it was because someone else was bidding on him.

"One hundred," Lucius stated.

"Two hundred," came the eager reply.

"Three hundred," Lucius shouted, sounding angrier as the amount went higher.

"Five hundred."

"Seven hun—"

"A thousand pounds!" the stranger shouted, cutting Lucius off.

"A—" Lucius began, but Lily quickly interrupted.

"Sold!" she shouted over Lucius, "To… the hottie in the leather."

...oOo...

Remus smiled nervously at the stranger as he walked over. This man had paid a thousand pounds to have a date with him. Either he was rich… or insane. Probably insane. Remus couldn't deny that he was utterly gorgeous.

"Why did you pay that much?" Remus blurted out.

"Because I've waited too long to get a date with you, I'm not about to let Malfoy swoop in _again_."

"I'm sorry, I'm not entirely sure who you are."

The man grinned and moved closer and Remus couldn't help but stare at him. Dark hair was twisted back into a bun. Soft, inviting lips were curved up into a grin and his stormy grey eyes were fixed intently on Remus.

"Try picturing me with braces and horribly short hair," the man said. "I'll give you a hint. I was terrible at maths."

One name came to mind and Remus stared. "Sirius Black?"

"I'll tell you a secret though," Sirius murmured. "I wasn't terrible at maths. I might have actually been better than you at it. I may have lied because you were a maths tutor."

"You… you lied so I'd tutor you? Why?"

"Because I fancied you," Sirius stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're just as gorgeous now as you were back then you know."

"You didn't think I was gorgeous," Remus scoffed. "Nor am I now."

"You don't see it, do you?" Sirius murmured, his hand reaching up to Remus' cheek, but stopping short. "It's not just the outside that makes you beautiful, it's what's inside. When people used to talk about me - about my family and stuff, you never said a bad word or treated me different. I really fell for you, Remus. I was going to ask you out, but Lucius did it first. I had a plan and everything. It broke my heart that I missed my chance."

He pulled an aged sheet of paper from his wallet and unfolded it. One side was maths. "Turn it over," Sirius insisted.

 _"Sirius' plan to make Remus Lupin fall madly in love with me."_ Remus couldn't help but chuckle as his eyes drifted over the words. "But you could have anyone, Sirius. Why me?"

"I don't want anyone. I've only ever wanted you. You're adorable and you're still wearing the cardigans, it's perfect. A dream come true! So… how about it? Ten years later than planned, but do I have a chance?"

"You've just paid a thousand pounds to get a date with me, I think I'll give you more than one date if you'd like," Remus replied with a warm smile. "I'm sorry I broke your heart."

Sirius' smile softened. "The heart is the only broken instrument that works," he murmured. "Maybe you can unbreak it."

* * *

 **1000 words**

 **Review Please :)**


End file.
